Genderbend Nagito Komaeda x Female Reader (Yuri Lemon)
by SHSL Sadomasochist
Summary: One of the birthday presents for a friend but any female reader can enjoy it if they wish. Title should make it obvious, it's yuri smut of a genderbend Komaeda x a female reader.


You find yourself resting atop a white sheet covered bed, staring up at her. A teenage girl with sickly pale skin and a skinny, petite frame to their body, only a smooth, small bump down their chest and lower back, barely proving the prescence of a pair of breasts and a rear. Their ever so slightly pink tinted white hair cascades past their shoulders. It wasn't tangled, but it didn't exactly look like it was brushed either. Her greyish green eyes focus on your left wrist, which once you turn your head to look there too, you see that your wrist is tied to the top of the bedpost. Right? Ah, same there too. The next thing you know, those eyes wander down to your bustline, which is only covered by a strapless bra. You notice the drool leaking from this strange girl's mouth, causing you to realise their intentions. Before you can say anything, her hands reach around your back to unhook the bra, allowing your breasts to be freed. You began to blush out of shock. Embarrasment? Awkawrdness? You're not too sure, but you don't have much time to think as she's already removed the rest of your underwear and begins palming at your exposed lower chest. You let out a soft, light moan at the contact. She then moved on to sucking on your nipples, milking more moans out of you. The white haired girl shifts herself backwards, her short black skirt riding up a bit to reveal grey-blue checkered underwear with a slight white frill around the thighs, which led down to black thigh-highs that were attatched to the underwear. This allowed her to trace her slender, bony finger up and down your inner thigh, teasing you, almost as though she was trying to get you to beg. This caused you to shuffle slightly, quietly wishing for more. She pressed two of her pale fingers together and inserted them inside your entrance, a sudden pang of delight hitting you in the crotch, followed by several more as she began to move them in and out. Her pace quickening as she slammed them in with more and more force left you almost yelping in ecstasy.  
"Hehe~ You're making such a lewd face. You must really be enjoying yourself." She finally spoke, and THAT was what came out her mouth. You couldn't help but find yourself stuttering at such a statement. However, the dull eyed girl had pulled her fingers out before you could manage to form any actual words in response. Huh? What was she doing now? Question answered. She lifted your legs up in the air, before spreading them wide to slide her tongue along your clit, causing that jolt of pleasure to spark within you again. More jolts flared in you as she licked up and down, she slipped her tongue in your entrance, sending a slightly bigger pang up your lower half. By this point, you were already twitching rather a bit, and her caressing your walls in this fashion did nothing but send you twitching even more, along with panting and some more light moaning. This continued for a few minutes until she let herself down from the bed, only to return to you with an equipped strap-on. Her short absence gave you the chance to come to your senses, making you reconsider what was happening. "W-wait-" You began to protest as your thighs were gripped. You were interupted by the skinny girl pressing a finger to your lips, in an attempt to shush you. "Ah, ah. No protesting or you'll get punished." She warned you. What did she mean by punished? You try to ask: "W-what do you m-" SMACK! Without even letting you finish that question, you were spanked on the side of your left bum cheeck, causing you to briefly yelp from the impact. "Naughty girls have to be punished for their bad behaviour~"  
But you're not one of those girls, so you tell the pale one this. "I-I'm not n-naughty..." Only to be met with another spank, this time against your right cheeck. "Talking back too? Looks like I'll have to punish you more severly for that." What did that mea- You aren't able to finish that thought, as she already plunged the strap-on deep inside you. "A-aaaaaah~!" You couldn't help but practically scream out in a mixture of pleasure and pain from the feeling of the thick object being so suddenly shoved in you like that. Her thrusting was fast to begin with, only increasing in speed. It was like a non-stopping swirling of indescribable pleasure centering around your crotch and lower stomach. The tingling from the pain and joy gained with each violent slam inside overwhelmed you, you were a moaning mess. You screamed as you finally reached your climax, the other pulling out to remove their equipment. Just as they sat back down on the blank duvet, the door was shoved open. A girl of about the same age as the ill looking one was standing there, a look of concern in their hazel eyes. The brunnete's expression changed to a confused one as the one with the white locks stood up to speak. "I-I swear nothing s-sexual happened here, really..."  
The other one, with shoulder-length hair, was not convinced. "It's pretty obvious it did." This caused the petite girl to sigh. "Yeah. I understand perfectly if you don't want to believe such pathetic trash as myself. And you're free to do whatever you wish as revenge for this betrayl so-" She was interrupted by the new girl's annoyed tone. "I can't believe you didn't tell me about this! I mean, I get if you don't want a threesome, but you could have at least let me watch!" This stunned the ghostly girl into silence, and it would have done so to you, were you not already remaing silent. However, what you did have in common at this moment, was the anime-style bead of sweat down the side of your faces...


End file.
